


Perfect is Boring Anyway

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN AU Bingo [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing Over Pizza Toppings, Do Not Look For Plot Here, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, au - no supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: It's their third anniversary, and though things may not be exactly perfect, Sam, Dean, and Castiel wouldn't change their lives for anything.





	Perfect is Boring Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Poly Bingo  
> Square: Domestic
> 
> Writte for SPN AU Bingo  
> Square: Author!Dean
> 
> Written for SPN Fluff Bingo  
> Square: Artist AU

Sam rolled his eyes as he picked his way through the living room. “Cas, where are you?”

Castiel poked his head out from the kitchen. “Crap! You’re home early! Sorry! I would come pick up my stuff right now, but I can’t leave the kitchen just now. Unless you want to come watch these vegetables and make sure they don’t burn?”

Sam sighed. “No, thanks. I’ll just… walk around it. And of course I’m home early, did you forget what today is?”

“Yes?” Castiel disappeared back into the kitchen, leaving Sam to shake his head fondly. He carefully made his way through the various art supplies scattered around the living room as he headed for his bedroom to change. No matter how long he’d been working for Morgenstern & Crowley’s law firm, he’d never fully gotten used to wearing the stupid suits. He was much happier once he got home and back into his comfortable jeans and flannel.

He paused for a minute outside of Dean’s workroom to listen. Metallica was blasting – so it was a bad time to interrupt him, even to say hello. No one held a grudge like Dean after he’d been interrupted for anything less than “the house is on fire” when the words were rolling. Instead, Sam went back downstairs to find Castiel. “Hey, angel. What are you making?”

“Next week is Claire’s finals, so I’m making her favorite casserole to take to her. I promise, as soon as it goes in the oven, I’ll get out to clean up the living room.”

“It’s okay, Cas, relax. I’d clean it up for you, if I wouldn’t make a horrible mess out of something. What were you working on?”

“That portrait of Dean that the gallery commissioned. That’s why we were in the living room, it’s a space with good lighting and background and he can still work while he sits for me. Although it was one of those mornings when ‘work’ was watching cat videos, so…” Castiel shrugged as he mixed the sautéed vegetables with rice. “So what’s today?”

“Today is three years.”

“Since…” Castiel stopped stirring and looked up at Sam. “Since I moved in with you and Dean. Since the three of us officially got together. Shit.”

“It’s okay, angel!” Sam kissed Castiel’s temple. “Dean’s a little busy right now – the cat videos must have helped. We all agreed that our present to each other this year was that we were going to get a dog, so all tonight was going to be was the three of us spending time together. I came home early for that, but I’m not expecting you or Dean to just drop what you’re doing because I’m home.”

“Oh. Right. Good.” Castiel went back to his casserole. As soon as he popped it in the oven, he washed his hands and went out to clean up the living room.

 

Dean came downstairs about two hours later, smiling when he saw Sam and Cas cuddling and watching Blue Planet. “What am I smelling? I thought we were ordering pizza for dinner?”

“We are. That’s for Claire. You wouldn’t like it anyway, it has identifiable green parts.” Castiel uncurled. “Are we ready to order, then?”

“Nope. Now begins the battle of the toppings.” Dean rubbed his hands together, eyes gleaming.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Or we could just order three pizzas, everyone gets theirs just how they like it, and we have leftovers for a while.”

“We _could_ , but then we don’t have anything to fight over.” Castiel stared down Dean. “Bring it on.”

Sam walked out of the room while Dean and Castiel argued. They were still arguing when he came back. Both immediately turned to him. “Sammy, tell your angel that the whole point of pizza is that it’s not healthy, and ruining it with crappy vegetables is blasphemy!” “Sam, will you kindly inform your brother that pineapple on pizza is the real blasphemy and there is such a thing as too much meat?”

Sam looked between them. “Since when have I ever agreed with either of those statements? Dean, your definition of a ‘crappy’ vegetable is any vegetable, and I love olives and onions on my pizza. Cas, pineapple on pizza gives it a nice sweet kick. So screw you both, I already ordered.” He pointed at Dean. “Meat Lovers, plus pineapple.” Castiel. “Black olive, mushroom, green peppers, jalapeño, and ham.” Himself. “Pepperoni, sausage, onion, black olive, and pineapple. Everyone happy now?”

“You’d think the lawyer would appreciate the importance of arguing,” Dean said, and Castiel nodded in agreement.

“Or maybe the lawyer gets enough arguing at work and doesn’t like arguing with his boyfriends when he gets home, when there’s a perfectly good solution that doesn’t require any arguing at all.”

“Oh, sure, be all reasonable and sweet about it,” Dean grumbled. “Are you going to wet blanket the fun of arguing over what to watch?”

Castiel squinted and tilted his head. “I thought we’d already agreed that we were watching Batman?”

Dean frowned, but then he cleared up. “That’s right, I remember now. We decided that yesterday.”

Sam looked back and forth between them. “You two are awful. We did no such thing, you’re just hoping I’ll think I forgot and I won’t fight you on Batman now. Just for that, I should punish you by insisting that for every two Batman movies we watch, we watch one of my foreign movies.”

“You wouldn’t,” Dean said. To Castiel, he added, “He wouldn’t, would he?”

“No, I don’t think he would – if we apologize for trying to manipulate him and ask what he wants to watch.” Castiel hugged Sam. “I’m sorry for trying to manipulate you. What would you like to watch tonight?”

Dean crossed his arms and glared. “I’m not apologizing, since he says he hates arguing with us. I was just trying to spare him an argument.”

Sam stayed silent, so Castiel rolled his eyes. “Dean…”

“All right, fine, I’m sorry for trying to manipulate you, Sam. I’m not watching any of your foreign crap, though.”

“Okay. Let’s watch Batman.” Sam walked off, smirking at the looks on his boyfriends’ faces as he set the money for the pizza by the door.


End file.
